Allegra, The Forgotten
by samfriz45
Summary: Allegra, the half-sister of Merlin, appears in Camelot after her village is destroyed. Knowing her life is in dange she turns to her brother to save her, but it will take more than just Merlin to save Allegra. Arthur/OC
1. The Half Sister

**Just an idea that hit me one day. Please review! But, no fires. This is my first Merlin fanfic.**

**~The Half-Sister~**

It was early in the morning, just before sunrise. The people of Camelot still slept in their beds, but for one unfortunate girl her life in was in mortal danger.

The girl wore a simple dark blue gown that made her blend into the dark world around her. Her long black hair flew behind her as she galloped on a strong black stallion. Her light blue eyes were full of panic and fear. Her breath was ragged and the sound of her beating heart was deafening.

She entered the small evergreen forest that led to Camelot's castle walls.

The sound of her horse's hooves hitting the stone road that led up to Camelot brought comfort to the young girl. She was almost there.

Ahead of her, two guards dressed in chain mail and red shirts baring the symbol of Camelot stood guard. They each carried a lance and their swords were strapped to their belts.

"Who goes there?" one guard bellowed as the young girl road up.

She halted her horse. "I'm here to see the Royal Court of Camelot's physician, Gaius. Or his attendant, Merlin," she added.

"Ah, now what is your name, miss?" the other guard asked.

"My name is Allegra," the girl replied with new-found confidence.

Just to prove her point she sat up a little straighter in the saddle, as if she was an important dignitary.

This did not go unnoticed by the two guards who exchanged looks of astonishment and interest. "What is your mission, Lady Allegra?" they asked.

"I wish to pay a personal visit to an old friend," she said simply.

The two guard whispered to each other. They kept glancing at the girl as they talked, but Allegra kept her poised position. She had to act important, it was her only way of getting into the castle at this time of hour. And if they sent her away... she could be dead before the sun even rose...

One guard cleared his throat. "Alright Miss Allegra. You may pass through, _only _by escort," he added.

"Thank you, sir," Allegra replied.

She dismounted off of her horse and one of the guards held it while the other guard motioned to a guard inside to raise the gate. The gate slowly rose and the first guard handed the second guard the horse and they started into Camelot. Allegra followed behind.

The horse was left in the courtyard, while Allegra was led down a narrow stone corridor. They made a left and at the end of this corridor they came to an old wooden door. Three stone steps led up to the door.

"The private chambers of Gaius, miss," the guard announced. "He should be awake now."

"Thank you."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked back. He sensed that the girl was no threat to Camelot.

Allegra took a deep breath and her heat began to pound again. She raised her left hand and knocked on the wooden door. The sound of muffled footsteps could be heard through the door.

Moments later the door swung open and an old man with shoulder-length silver hair appeared. He wore a long brown tunic. Winkles filled his face, but the face was kind and gentle. He assessed the girl.

"I thought you were Morgana for a moment," he mused. He then faced the girl again. "Who exactly are you?"

Before Allegra could answer a young boy with black hair and blue eyes--identical to Allegra's appeared behind the old man.

"Is it Arthur?" he groaned.

He looked to meet Allegra's eyes and he gasped a little. He pushed Gaius aside and looked at the girl again.

"Allegra," he breathed. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Much has happened," was all she replied.

Merlin grabber her arm and pulled her inside. He slammed the door behind her. But, before he could ask his next question, Gaius spoke.

"Merlin, who is this girl?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He looked at Allegra again. She had changed so much since he had left. She had grown at least three inches and her faced had grown more beautiful.

"Gaius, this is Allegra. She's my sister."

Gaius opened his eyes in shock. He stared at Allegra. He then looked back to Merlin. "You never told me you had a sister," he whispered.

"She's my half-sister," he protested.

"_Half_-sister? You have a _half_-sister?" Gaius hissed.

"Um, yeah," Merlin mumbled.

**Please review!!!**


	2. A New Castle Ward

**~A New Castle Ward~**

Gauis, Merlin, and Allegra sat on the wooden bench talking for hours. The atmosphere had lightened considerably. The sun had risen, but no one seemed to notice until a knock on the door broken them from their conversation.

"Merlin!" an angry voice boomed. "You're late, _again_!"

Merlin got up from the table. He opened the door and there stood a very handsome, blond-haired boy. He was several inches taller than Merlin. Allegra looked to Gaius.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

"That's Prince Arthur," he told her.

Allegra looked back to Prince Arthur and her brother. Arthur had just seemed to notice the mysterious girl.

"Who's this?" he asked Merlin, pointing at Allegra.

"Uh... Allegra," Merlin stuttered.

"Well, who is this Allegra?" Arthur smiled at her. He then brushed past Merlin. He nodded to Gaius, but he quickly looked back to Allegra. Merlin closed the door and walked over to Arthur's side.

"She's my sister, Arthur."

Arthur made a choking sound and then he began to laugh. Allegra recoiled away from the prince. "_Your_ sister?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

Arthur stopped laughing. "You're serious?" he asked Merlin in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah," Merlin repeated. A small smile forming on his lips.

While Arthur and Merlin whispered back and forth with each other, Allegra analyzed Arthur more carefully. He wore a red-orange shirt with brown pants. They didn't really go together, Allegra noted, but he still looked extremely attractive and his muscles seemed to flex every time he moved.

Arthur looked to Allegra. "You're Merlin's sister?"

"Yes," Allegra replied. She sat up straight and stared at him innocently. Arthur blinked several times. He took his left hand and wiped it through his blond hair. He then held out his right hand to Allegra.

"Arthur Pendragon," he introduced himself. "Son of King Uther of Camelot."

Arthur reluctantly shook Arthur's hand. _I guess this is how they do it in Camelot_, she thought to herself. "Allegra," she replied.

"So you're Merlin's sister?" he mused.

"I think we clarified that, Prince Arthur," Allegra told the prince.

Prince Arthur stood up straighter. His cheeks blushed a bright red. "Uh, yes. Of course."

A thought then occurred to Arthur. Where would this young maiden stay? She certainly couldn't stay here with Merlin... "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours," Allegra shrugged.

Arthur nodded, content with her answer. Allegra stood, as did Gaius. Allegra brushed off some dirt from her blue gown and then looked to Arthur. The prince stared back at here. He was intrigued by her natural beauty. She looked very similar to Morgana, but her hair was a darker black and it was straight.

_She's also much, much prettier than Morgana_, Arthur told himself.

"Did anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Allegra asked. But, her tone wasn't harsh. It sounded amused, almost.

"Uh, sorry," Arthur mumbled. "I shall see to my father about your sleeping arrangements."

"My sleeping arrangements?" Allegra repeated, slightly confused.

Arthur froze. This girl was certainly staying. He had to make sure of that! "You are staying, of course?" he rushed.

"I don't want to be a burden," she told Arthur.

"No, no! You won't be a burden. Camelot would be thrilled to have you here as a... guest," Arthur told her. He didn't like calling her a guest. He would have preferred to call her a ward, but for her to be a castle ward she would have to be approved by King Uther.

And she had to be someone important. That was one of the rules of King Uther's tyrannic rule. If they weren't important they would be placed as a servant. Arthur couldn't imagine Allegra, a strong-willed girl, as a lowly servant...

"I would be...," Allegra paused, "... honored to stay here at Camelot."

Arthur sighed inwardly. He was so relieved that this interesting girl would be staying in the castle. "I'll see to it."

-

Several hours later Allegra found herself still in Gaius's chambers. Merlin was off visiting friends and doing his chores from Arthur. As much as Allegra wanted to join her brother, she knew it would be best if she remained with Gaius.

Suddenly, a knock on the door woke Allegra from her daydream and Prince Arthur himself appeared. "My father would like to see you."

Allegra was suddenly too nervous to speak. She nodded in understanding and silently followed Arthur. His palms were sweating, she noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yes... quite fine," he recovered.

Allegra didn't have time to speak again, for they had arrived at the Throne Room and the doors were opening. Arthur beckoned her in while he stayed behind, a half-smile on his face. It was almost encouraging...

"So this is Allegra," Kind Uther spoke as the doors closed behind her. There were no guards in the room. It was just her and the King. The room was very large, at least three times larger than Gaius's chambers. A long wooden table sat in front of the King's golden throne. Four windows lined each wall. They showed the rest of Camelot's majestic castle.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Allegra bowed. The King appeared to be in his mid-forties. His face didn't look kind like Arthur's did. They two barely looked related!

"My son has seemed to take an interest in you. The sister of his servant, you are?"

"Half-sister, actually."

The King seemed to register this. "Same father or mother?"

"Mother. My father is a nobleman from the East. I haven't seen him in years. I doubt he knows I exist," Allegra fumed.

"Name?" the King prodded.

"Lord Dolkenlore Kewlby," Allegra spat his name with obvious detest.

"The man with seven sons?" the King guessed.

"And one daughter," Allegra corrected.

"I seem to remember a lost daughter..." he reminisced.

Allegra didn't want to remember her dreadful father. His parting words to her had been: "Daughters are a burden. No one wants a daughter when they can have a son."

"Well Allegra Kewlby," the King began. Allegra winced at her full name. "I welcome you to Camelot as a Ward. A maid will show you to your chambers."

-

Outside the Throne Room, Prince Arthur's eyes peeked through a tiny crack. He heard the entire conversation. He was very confused and yet at the same time relieved and shocked that Allegra would be staying at Camelot as a Ward.


	3. A Hidden Power

**~A Hidden Power~**

Allegra was in her new chambers. She found it hard to believe that she had accomplished everything she had ever dreamed of in just a few short days. It was so perfect... it didn't feel right to her. But, she quickly brushed the thought away and looked around her nicely furnished room.

The room was quite large, for starters. It had stone paneling all around the room. A very ornate four-poster bed took up the left side of the room. Two large full-length windows showed the beautiful rolling hills of Camelot. Less than six hours ago, Allegra had crossed those hills, fearing for her life. She shivered from the memory.

Continuing around the room, a cherry wood desk sat close to the main door of the room. Rolls of parchment and ink sat ready as did three white quills. Red curtains were off to the right, they led to a personal sitting room with a very of the Camelot stables. Completing the room were three cabinets, two dressers, and a wardrobe.

She lied down on her soft new bed and closed her eyes. A smile formed on her sweet, red lips. She began to hum to herself, something she had done since she was a mere child. Although she seemed perfectly content, in the back of her mind something was bothering her. She had a strange, indescribable feeling... something was not right.

-

Meanwhile, Merlin had returned to Gaius's chambers. Merlin opened up his magic spell book and flipped through the pages, not really caring. Gaius was over at his work bench, rooting through ingredients he had picked earlier.

"Can she use magic?" Gaius asked as he prepared a potion for the King's sore shoulder.

"Who Allegra?" Merlin asked. "No."

"Are you sure Merlin?" Gaius asked again, but more serious.

Merlin looked up from his magic spell book. "Yeah. Why are you asking, Gaius?"

Gaius didn't look up from his work, but he continued speaking. he added a light cream herb to the concoction and it bubbled slightly.

"I think she can manipulate emotions, Merlin," Gaius finally said.

"Wh-What? Manipulate emotions?" Merlin repeated. Gaius looked up from his work.

"I don't think she knows she is doing it. Nevertheless, she makes people act like complete opposites of themselves."

Merlin closed his book. He stood and walked over to Gaius's work bench. He placed the book down. "That explains why you snapped at me..."

Gaius nodded. He no longer was paying attention to his work. He looked into Merlin's blue eyes. "Exactly, Merlin. And she did the same with Arthur! He knows his duty does not belong with his heart and yet he seems to know no other duty when he talked to her. And Uther... have you ever seen him take the word of a woman's so easily?"

"I..." Merlin stuttered. "She's not evil, is she?"

"Merlin do you think your sister is evil?" Gaius asked. He didn't wait for Merlin to answer. "No, Merlin, I don't think she's evil. Her heart is truly pure. She wants to be wanted... something else happened in the fire Merlin. Something horrible... she's hiding something."

"Are you sure, Gaius?" Merlin asked. "Allegra speaks her mind, always."

"No, Merlin, I may be completely wrong, but something is not right! I can feel it!" he added in a whisper. Gaius picked up Merlin's magic spell book. He flipped through the pages until he found the page he was searching for. Merlin walked to the other side of the workbench and peered over Gaius's shoulder.

"Look Merlin!" Gaius pointed.

It was an page titled: Emotions; Manipulation. Merlin and Gaius began to read the page, hungrily.

_Emotions; Manipulation_

_A very uncommon gift, this form of magic is not born with someone. It is entrusted to someone who has gone through a traumatic event. The bearer of this magic usually doesn't realize they have the gift. This makes the more of a defensive gift, not offensive, like one would think. _

_The power of the gift is strongest when first meeting someone. After times, the spell begins to weakens until it is nonexistent with that person. They develop an immunity, if you will. _

_People have been known to be immune to this spell. Most common are from the bearer's own gender. Also, family seems to be immune because the gift is usually received after the age of eleven and therefore have developed a strong family bond._

Merlin scratched his black hair. His red bandanna around his neck suddenly felt too tight and he quickly loosened it. Gaius closed the book and handed it to Merlin. His hands were shaking.

"I've heard of this spell, Merlin. It is something to be wary of. The spell can grow to control someone, especially if they know they have the gift..."

"But Gaius, it said the spell wears off after time."

"True, but we don't know how long that could take," Gaius countered.

"What should we do, Gaius. She's my sister... I couldn't... I couldn't..." Merlin trailed off.

"No Merlin, I don't think it will lead to that," Gaius said confidently.

-

Arthur Pendragon was practicing his sword-work against a practice dummy. Actually it was a bag of hay that was covered in armour. A small stake held it into position. Arthur performed a series of attacks: he thrusted several times, upper hand slice, underarm cut, etc. He was completely absorbed in his practice until he heard small footsteps approaching.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Allegra, still in her dark blue gown, entering the practice field. She sat down on one of the stadium's stands and waited patiently for Arthur to finish.

Arthur finished a quick routine and sheathed his sword and then walked over to Merlin's sister. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

His brow was covered in sweat. He was dressed in full-armour and it heaved up and down as Arthur breathed heavily.

"Yes, thank you," Allegra replied sweetly

"I can't believe you're the daughter of a noblewoman," Arthur chuckled.

Allegra paused. "Your father told you?"

Arthur didn't want to tell Allegra that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation, so he lied. "Er... yes. He mentioned it."

"For a diplomat, you're a very bad liar," Allegra noted.

Arthur shrugged. Diplomacy wasn't his forte. Swordsmanship, was. The conversation continued on for several more minuted. Allegra noticed that Arthur was acting very differently than in their first meeting. He wasn't staring at her like he had before. He was carrying on a normal conversation with her. And the feeling that she had before, it was long gone.

But... she had felt it last time she talked with him...

The golden sun beat down on Camelot without a single cloud in the blue sky. The sound of metal clanging echoed across Camelot, as the men in the armory slaved away in front of hot fires. Birds chirrped cheerfully and Camelot seemed perfectly at ease.

"Well, I've got to be getting back to my practice," Arthur remembered.

"Or course," Allegra stode away.

Now, two things to be noted: 1) the spell on Arthur had weakened considerably 2) The ever-lovly Morgana had finally spotted the new-comer, Allegra... with Arthur.


	4. The Great Dragon Speaks

There was a knock on the giant wooden door and Allegra answered it. Standing in the entrance was Merlin and a very pretty girl with colored skin and curly black hair. She wore a tan peasant dress and light tan sleeves. She smiled at Allegra.

"Um... hello Allegra," Merlin spoke awkwardly.

"Hi Merlin, what are you going here?" Allegra asked.

Allegra stood aside from the door and let the two people enter her chambers. Allegra had been in the castle for about a week now, but she still hadn't met everyone. They walked into Allegra's sitting room. Allegra noticed that the girl held fabric in her hands.

"Tonight is the Welcoming Ball, as you know," the girl spoke. "Merlin told me that you would probably didn't have anything to wear, so I made you something."

The girl stood and Allegra stood too. The girl smiled as she unraveled the fabric. It was actually a beautifully designed dress. It was mostly a deep red, a maroon. Then there were white stitches at the top that could be tightened or loosened. It had giant white sleeves that were made out of silk. At the bottom several white silk trains were attached. It looked beautiful, almost like a wedding dress.

"Thank you! It's so pretty!" Allegra exclaimed.

The girl handed the dress to Allegra and she smiled as Allegra turned it around to look at it more closely. "Thank you... What is you name?" Allegra asked.

"Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen," Gwen replied.

"Well thank you Gwen," Allegra finished.

Allegra hung up the dress in her wardrobe and then returned to the sitting area. She and Gwen talked for several moments. Even Merlin began to talk, but he was acting very oddly, Allegra thought.

"Well, I must be going. Morgana will want me back soon," Gwen excused herself.

"Of course. Is Lady Morgana going to the Ball tonight?" Allegra asked. "I'd love to meet her."

"Yes, of course. She's been wanted to see you too, Allegra."

-

Back in Morgana's chambers Gwen was helping Morgana choose a dress.

"So, is she pretty?" Morgana mused.

"Allegra? Yes, quite pretty," Gwen replied.

Morgana laid down several of the dresses she wasn't going to wear. "I wonder what Arthur sees in her."

"Arthur? Mogana, what are you talking about?"

Morgana turned to face her servant and best friend. "I saw her the other day in the practice field with Arthur."

"So? Maybe she was introducing herself," Gwen suggested.

"Gaius told me that Arthur had met her several days ago. He had come looking for Merlin, and found her," Morgana confided in Gwen.

"But surely Arthur doesn't like her. They just met. It's not in Arthur's nature to like someone so quickly," Gwen suggested.

Morgana didn't answer. She finally decided on a brilliant black dress that was stitched in red. "This will do, Gwen."

-

Gaius entered the library and spotted Geoffrey looking through several book. He looked up when he noticed Gaius looking on a bookshelf.

"How can I help you, Gaius?"

Gaius didn't turn around. He kept browsing the bookcase. "I need a book on manipulation, Geoffrey. Particularly emotions."

"A magic book?" Geoffrey whisped.

Gaius turned around this time. "It's important. And I know you have the book."

Geoffery nodded slowly. He led Gaius to a near empty shelf behing his desk. He picked up a large book labled "Manipulation of the Mind". Gaius took the book and departed quickly. Geoffrey sat down at his desk and began to ponder over why Gaius would need such a book.

-

Gaius and Merlin skimmed through the book, trying to find what they were looking for. They finally came across a page titled 'Emotions'. It read"

_A long forgotten power, this form of magic is neither good nor evil. It is a neutral power that can be dangerous if bestowed into the wrong hands. It is mostly given to young maidens who have gone through an incredibly dangerous and life-changing time in their lives. The gift can last for months or forever. The longer it is their hands the more aware they become of it. _

_Once they realize their gift the gift either vanishes or consumes them. They are forced to leave everything they have ever known behind and disappear from existance. If they leave their is a chance they will rebel before they are destroyed. _

_Another way to destroy the gift is to tell the traumatic gift to someone trustworthy. They must tell it of their own accord. If forced it will only make their power more powerful. Once the event is revealed the bearer almost always lives an ordinary life. _

It ended there. Gaius and Merlin exchanged worried glances. This was not a good sign for Allegra.

"She'll never tell, Gaius," Merlin spoke. "She's as stubborn as a mule."

"Or as stubborn as you," Gaius added under his breath.

"I won't let her die," Merlin added.

"Do not interfere with death, Merlin. Your destiny is not tied with hers," Gaius said calmly.

"But what if it is! She's my sister!"

"Your half-sister," Gaius corrected him.

"What's the difference? She's family, Gaius!"

Merlin slammed the book closed and looked at Gaius. "She's my sister," he repeated.

"Be careful Merlin. She may not be all that she claims to be."

"What does that mean, Gaius?"

"That is for you to figure out."

-

Merlin found himself deep in the dungeons looking for the Great Dragon. When he finally found the familiar room he called out for him. The golden dragon appeared from above.

"Hello Merlin," he greeted Merlin in a deep voice.

"What do I do?" Merlin asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't you know?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know all Merlin. Now tell me what has happened."

"My sister Allegra. My half-sister, actually. She's here and Gaius thinks she can control emotions."

Merlin told the entire story to the Great Dragon who nodded several times. When Merlin had finally finished telling the tale, the dragon was silent for several moments.

"Your destiny is tied with Arthur," he began. "Your sister may interfere with this."

"What are you saying?"

"Break the spell and she can stay. But, if it continues to grow she will unknowingly be the death of Arthur. She means no harm-"

"So she can stay! I don't have to kill her?" Merlin interrupted.

"Now Merlin, I don't know all. But, I do know that she can be very dangerous. You must watch her carefully and do not let her get too close to Arthur."

"And if she does?" Merlin gulped.

The dragon roared and took to the skies. "Horrible things Merlin!"


	5. The Welcoming Ball Part I

Allegra slid the red and white silk dress on. She spun around several times and then finally looked at herself in the mirror. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Something didn't feel right. She just didn't know what...

"Allegra?" the maid asked gently. Allegra didn't bother turning around. She picked up her wooden hairbrush and combed out her black hair.

"Yes?" Allegra replied.

"The Ball is starting, miss," she said simply.

Allegra slowly placed the hairbrush down in its original positon. She slowly pivoted on her right foot and faced the maid. They smiled at each other. Allegra immediately straightened up her posture and walked over to the maid.

"You look wonderful, miss," the maid told Allegra.

Allegra blushed. "Thank you."

The two made there way down to the Great Banquet Room. The large wooden doors were wide open and there was music and singing coming from within. The maid smiled again at Allegra and then departed. Allegra walked into the room where there was dancing and even more singing. She smiled at how merry the room seemed to be.

She spotted Gwen with another girl with black hair, but Allegra's was really much, much darker. "That must be Morgana," Allegra muttered to herself.

Morgana certainly was beautiful. She was the same height as Allegra. But, Morgana wore a deep emeral dress that looked strange on her body from a distance. But, as Allegra grew closer the green from the dress and Morgana's black hair seemed to mold as one. An odd combination...

Gwen turned around for a moment and she smiled happily. "Allegra! Come meet Morgana."

Allegra unknowlinly took a step further and realized she was standing in front of Morgana, Gwen on her side.

"So, you're Merlin's sister... you two do look a lot alike," Morgana mused.

"And you're Morgana?" Allegra replied.

Morgana nodded once, slowly. "Yes."

Allegra turned to Gwen. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"Merlin?" Gwen frowned. "Oh, right... he's probably with Arthur."

"And where would Arthur--" Allegra began.

"Theyre busy, Allegra... You can see them later," Morgana interrupted.

Allegra nodded, unsure of Morgana. She definetly was feeling a vibe of jealous from her fellow wardmate and now aquitance. Allegra excused herself so she could go pour herself a glass of wine. Gwen and Morgana found their seats.

-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Arthur and Merlin were sitting on a table with the other knights of Camelot. They were laughing about a joke Arthur had made-- er, forced a laugh...

"So Merlin, I hear your sister is a new ward here?" one of the knights asked. "Which one is she?"

"Yeah, Merlin, which one is she?" another knight pestered. Some of the knights chuckled. But, it wasn't Merlin who answered.

It was Arthur.

"The girl in the red and white dress. She has the black hair, like Morgana," he said simply.

The knights stopped chatting. "Really?" one of them chocked. They pushed Merlin around. "That's _your_ sister?"

Merlin looked at the knight. "Yeah, that's Allegra."

"Ooh, Allegra, that's an unusual name," another knight mused.

Merlin sighed. His sister might be pretty, but it was disgusting that the knights were wooing over her. He stiffled a gagging sound. A few of the knights then stood. They looked at Merlin for a moment, but quickly returned their gaze to Allegra.

"I'll be right back, Arthur," several knights excused themselves.

Merlin sighed again. This time, Arthur heard. "Worried, are you?"

Merlin frowned. "Of what?" he asked.

"Your sister."

Merlin froze. Worried about Allegra... did that mean he knew of Allegra's powers...?

"I mean, she's beautiful. All of my knights seem to think so," Arthur went on.

Merlin inwardly sighed in relief. "Oh, um... not really..." Merlin lied.

Arthur lightly punched Merlin. "Oh, come on! I see how you glare at my knights," he chuckled.

Merlin gave in. "Okay, just a bit."

By now the knights had all surrounded Allegra and she smiled at a few of them. Merlin looked away. "Would you want a sister, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "No," he said simply.

"Why?"

Merlin looked to Arthur know who was staring at Allegra. "I'd be jealous, like you. I'd be too protective of her."

-

Allegra had just finished her small glass of red wine. Several men in red clocks appeared around her. They introduced themselves.

"So you're Athur's knights?" Allegra asked.

Several nodded. "That's us, milady," one chuckled.

Allegra smiled. They seemed like nice gentleman. One knight poured himself a glass of wine. He offered to pour her another one. "No, thank you," Allegra replied sweetly.

"You're Merlin's sister?" one asked in disbelief. "Hard to believe," he added.

Allegra frowned slightly. "You don't think we look alike?"

The knight shook his head. "Not particularly."

Before another word could be uttered the booming voice of King Uther rang out.

"My loyal subjects," he greeted everyone from his throne. "It is time to feast!"

There was much cheering and everyone took their seats along the giant wooden tables. Arthur took the seat to his father's immediate right. Morgana sat across from him. Allegra was seated to the right of Arthur.

After the food was served, King Uther stood. "It is my pleasure to introduce my new castle ward, Allegra, to you."

There was cheering again and King Uther motioned for Allegra to stand. Allegra did so, blushing as she stood. After the cheering ended she sat down and began to eat the stoat she had been served.

"Excited about being a ward?" the knight beside Allegra asked.

Allegra nodded her head. "I am appreciative," she ammended.

"You are very lucky," he agreed.

And yes, Allegra did feel lucky. Incredibly lucky.


	6. The Welcoming Ball Part II

**Please review!**

After dinner had been served and cleared away, Uther stood and a small man appeared through the Great Hall doors. He was dressed in bright clothes that clashed everywhere, but when looked at as a whole it didn't look as utterly repulsive as one would think.

"A juggler, really Arthur," Morgana whispered across the table to Arthur. Arthur didn't comment.

After Uther had made a grand speech about the juggler who was named Peter, and how he hoped everyone enjoyed dinner, the party began. The juggler carried a wooden lyre and he began to play it, while he danced around the room. Much laughter and cheering followed.

Minutes later almost everyone was out of their seats and was dancing to the cheery tune. Allegra spotted her brother with Gwen and she went to join them. When she arrived Gwen smiled. "Isn't this fun!" she exclaimed.

Allegra smiled. "A little bit," she admitted.

Merlin smiled at his sister, but didn't comment. Gwen then brought up an interesting subject and the three of them began to chat, happily. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room was still laughing and having a good time.

The juggler ended his song and the began to play a familiar and rather funny folksong. "Merlin, come dance!" Gwen said abruptly. Gwen then grabbed Merlin's hand and the two joined into the mob of dancing people.

Allegra smiled as her brother danced off, but then she realized she was alone. She shrugged and decided to head into the mob, but a familiar voice stopped her. It was Arthur.

"Hello Allegra. Are you enjoying the night?" Arthur asked politely.

"Yes. Thank you Arthur," Allegra replied.

"Now where did Merlin head off to?" Arthur asked. "I swore he was here a moment ago."

"He's off dancing with Gwen," Allegra chuckled.

Arthur chuckled also. "About time," he muttered. He then smiled at Allegra. "Want to dance?"

"Uh... sure Arthur."

The sudden request had caught Allegra off guard, but she and Arthur formed into the giant mob of dancing people and sure enough began to dance. It wasn't the best of dances, for neither Arthur nor Allegra were excellent dancers, but it flowed smoothly in its own rhythm.

Morgana, who was talking to Arthur's favorite knight, paused when she spotted the pair. "What is she doing?" she hissed.

"Who Allegra?" the knight asked innocently. "I think she and Arthur are dancing."

"I can see that," Morgana replied. "Odd though..."

The night went on and everyone danced until even the juggler became tired. They all filed out of the Great Hall and Allegra quickly rushed to her chambers. She changed into a clean gown and hung up her beautiful ball gown in the wardrobe. She then went down to see Merlin.

When she arrived at the entrance to Gaius's chambers, she spotted someone heading the other direction... It was Merlin. Allegra wanted to call out, but Merlin was moving ahead quickly and somewhat cautiously, like he didn't want to be spotted. Allegra followed Merlin from a safe distance.

Merlin made several turns and then finally appeared at ths steps to the dungeons. Allegra shrugged as she followed Merlin downward. But instead of heading into the jail cells, he made a left and entered a rocky and untouched part of the dungeons.

There was no lighting in these parts and Allegra cursed herself for not bringing a candle like Merlin. But then she realized, Merlin could spot her. But she still felt nervous following Merlin into the dark unknown.

At one point Allegra tripped and Merlin's faint candle light disappeared. She was in total darkness, but she carefully tried to find the light again. No such luck... what seemed like hours, but was only fifteen minutes, Allegra scrounched around looking for Merlin's light. But then the horrible thought that Merlin was gone hit her.

"What if Merlin headed back up? What he's gone," Allegra muttered to herself.

But she didn't let those feelings take control of her. Instead, she continued making her way around until she saw the faintest of lights. She almost broke into a run.

"Merlin! Merlin!" she called out. She didn't care if Merlin knew she had followed him. She just wanted to be safe again. But, the light lend into a large chamber, and Merlin was no where to be found. Allegra realized she was on a stone ledge and took a step back.

"Merlin?" she whimpered.

Then a loud, booming voice echoed across the darkened chamber. "What is it _now_ Merlin? What did you forget?" It joked.

Allegra almost screamed when the giant golden dragon appeared on the opposite ledge. She stared at it for several moments. The dragon squinted at her.

"Well, you sure aren't Merlin... but you do look a lot like him," the dragon boomed.

"Uh, he's my brother," Allegra replied, unsure of what to say in front of a dragon.

"Ah," the dragon breathed. "Allegra, is it?"

"H-How do you know my name?" Allegra stuttered.

"I know much about you, Allegra," the dragon told her.

"Well, I don't know anything about you," Allegra countered. She was know regaining her confidence.

"True, true. But you are more important than I shall ever be," the dragon continued.

"What do you mean?" Allegra frowned.

"You will be the ultimate undoing of Merlin and Arthur," the dragon told her calmly.

"What?" Allegra asked in disbelief.

"One day Arthur will rule over Camelot and Merlin will be at his side. The two of them will make Camelot stronger than ever! But, you will stand in their way," the dragon spoke. He then went on, answering Allegra's unasked question. "You have a gift Allegra, that is misunderstood. Powerful, but dangerous if used incorrectly. This power of yours will stop Arthur and Merlin from saving Camelot."

"What is the power?"

"I cannot tell you, my dear. For once you know, it will become unbreakable within you, and you shall fulfill your dark destiny."

"My dark destiny... What do you mean?"

"You must do the right thing, Allegra. You must do the right thing!" the dragon warned her and then took to the sky.

"Wait! Wait! Come back! Wait!" Allegra cried out.

And then she collapsed and cried... she didn't move for several hours.


End file.
